


Going to the Chapel and We're Gonna Get Married (Again)

by gingerberrysnap



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage, klaine wedding mini bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerberrysnap/pseuds/gingerberrysnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt throws Burt and Carole a surprise anniversary party, and it gets Kurt and Blaine thinking about marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Chapel and We're Gonna Get Married (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Klaine Wedding Mini Bang. 
> 
> To kim-is-a-klainer: I didn't work in as much Burt and Carole as I tried to for you, and I'm not entirely sure how much this is fluff, but I hope you like it! ☺

It's just over an hour into Burt and Carole's Third Anniversary Surprise Party when Blaine finally has to concede defeat. Even at his most exhausted a gathering like this usually gets his energy going, but Blaine hates traveling. It always knocks him out. Between taking the first flight out of New York this morning, keeping Burt and Carole out of the house through most of the afternoon and early evening, and surreptitiously dealing with all of the texts while Finn tried to prepare the Hummels' house to Kurt's standards, Blaine is about ready to collapse. He makes it to just before 8 o'clock before finally sneaking upstairs and into Kurt's bedroom, falling on the bed.

It might be slightly rude to leave the party, but the guests are mostly Burt and Carole's friends, and he doesn't actually know any of them except for Mr. Schue, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester, and the Berrys. So he doubts they'll notice that he's gone.

Still, he sends a text to Kurt just in case they do notice. Or even worse, he falls asleep.

_**To: Kurt <333** _

_Hiding upstairs for fifteen minutes. If you don't see me soon come get me? Xoxoxoxo_

He sighs, dropping his phone on the nightstand and turning to bury his face into one of the pillows. It's nice being in this bed again, but not as nice as Blaine used to find it. Kurt hasn't slept here for months, and everything smells fresh, clean, and a little too much like detergent. Their bed at home smells way better.

But Blaine takes another deep breath, cuddling down against the mattress. He's just starting to relax when he feels a hand on his neck, massaging the muscles and teasing through his hair right at the bottom where it always loosens from the gel.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get sleepy," Kurt says. The hand on Blaine's neck is briefly replaced by a soft pair of lips. But the kiss is quick, and the massage starts up again.

"Planes make me tired," Blaine murmurs, humming when Kurt's thumb circles along that spot just below his ear. "Are my fifteen minutes up already?"

"No, it hasn't even been three. But when my choices were talking to Mr. Schue and Finn about glee club or coming upstairs to a cute boy in my bed, you can imagine that I rushed up here two steps at a time."

Blaine laughs, finally turning his head and looking up at Kurt. "I don't know how cute I am right now. More like increasingly exhausted and potentially still plane gross."

"Cutie," Kurt answers, leaning down and pecking Blaine on the nose. "We can probably manage another ten or fifteen minutes. Do you want to be little spoon?"

"God yes," Blaine says, not even hesitating as he rolls over on his side. Kurt is already climbing over him, and by the time Blaine has settled into a comfortable position, facing out and towards Kurt's door, Kurt is already lying down behind him and wrapping Blaine in his arms. Blaine's back is perfectly pressed to Kurt's chest, and he relaxes even further, almost melting when another kiss is dropped to the back of his neck.

"Better?" Kurt asks.

"Mmm. You know that if I could only do one thing for the rest of my life, it would be existing as your little spoon."

Kurt giggles, the sound only slightly muffled against Blaine's neck. "I don't think that's practical, sweetie. It would probably get boring, and we'd get sores from lying around for too long. Also I'm not sure how we would bathe, use the bathroom, acquire nourishment, and make money to keep up our spooning lifestyle."

"Okay, first of all, life as your little spoon would never be boring, because you would never be boring. We could avoid sores by periodically rolling around. And this is my magical spooning fantasy, so stop worrying about unimportant things like cleanliness, bodily necessities, and money."

"I'm sorry. You're right. How silly of me."

Blaine grins, lifting one of Kurt's hands up to his lips and kissing the back of it. "It's okay. You're forgiven."

"Thank you," Kurt says, kissing Blaine on the neck again. "Other than you being tired, the party's going well, right?"

Blaine hums. "Your parents looked really happy. Especially your dad. Wasn't expecting us until Wednesday for Thanksgiving, and you know he'll take any time with you he can get."

"I know. I know third anniversary isn't a milestone or anything, but after everything this year, with the cancer, I wanted to give them something nice."

"They deserve it, and you did give them that. Everyone's having a good time, and they're happy. Don't worry, all right? It's perfect."

"Okay," Kurt says, his whole body relaxing against Blaine's back. "I do love a good anniversary party."

"I know. It's right after weddings for you."

" _Yes._ We are going to have so many anniversary parties. I swear, Blaine, I am still planning to make it to our 75th if it's the last thing I do. Which it actually might be the last thing I do since we'd be in our nineties. It's entirely possible I'll live to the 75th anniversary out of force of will and then just die, so if that happens I apologize in advance."

The words are barely out of Kurt's mouth when Blaine freezes. His chest feels tight and his heart is pounding. He has to blink a few times, willing his eyes not to water. It's silly. He feels silly. But they've been back together since May and this is the first time either of them has directly referenced marriage again. They used to talk about it all the time, but it's been six months of being _them_ again except for that. Kurt never said anything, and Blaine had been afraid to bring it up just in case it was too soon, but oh god, Kurt wants to be with him until their nineties still, and Blaine mostly knew but he still thinks he really might cry.

Kurt must notice the tension because he kisses Blaine's neck again, and Blaine can feel the frown against his skin. "Sorry, that was morbid, wasn't it?"

"No," Blaine says, shaking his head and turning in Kurt's arms to face him. He suddenly feels wide-awake, and he needs to be looking at Kurt for this. "Not that. Just… you mean our 75th wedding anniversary. When we're in our nineties."

"Yes?" Kurt scrunches his nose slightly in thought, and Blaine swears his heart is in his throat. "I guess we can go by when we first met and save ourselves a few years, but that would still put us in our early nineties which is slightly better but not much."

Blaine laughs, the sound more watery than he'd like, but he doesn't care as he leans up, pulling Kurt into firm kiss. " _Kurt._ "

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I—" Blaine laughs again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. It's um, it's dumb. But it's the first time we've actually talked about marriage since, um, before, and I knew that you still wanted to. Mostly. But it's nice to actually hear it? I'm sorry. Just kiss me and pretend I'm not talking."

Kurt doesn't kiss him. He stares, eyes wide in surprise. "I—oh. I didn't realize that we hadn't brought it up. I want to. Blaine. Of course I still want to. And you?"

"Kurt, of course. Yes."

He wanted to when they weren't even together. He still has the ring hidden in a drawer at his parents' house to prove it. Part of him is tempted to finally tell Kurt about the time he went crazy and almost proposed, but he's feeling a little too giddy for the more somber turn in conversation that would cause. There's plenty of time for it anyway. One night when they're alone in their bed and not stealing minutes together during a party with over thirty people downstairs.

"Okay," Kurt says, a wide smile on his face. It's hard to make out in the darkness of the room, but Blaine thinks Kurt's eyes may be glistening slightly too. "Good."

"Very good."

Kurt finally kisses him again. "Same rules though. Our oft expressed mutual desire to have a spectacular wedding and live in marital bliss does not count as an engagement."

"Of course not."

Another kiss, and Blaine grins into it.

"One of us has to get a ring and actually pull the trigger."

"Absolutely."

"And we need to get on it soon. I mean it, Blaine. I really want that 75th, and I think expecting ourselves to live to one hundred might just be too much to ask."

"Noted," Blaine says, feeling like he's gotten a second, third, and fourth wind all at once. With a laugh he rolls them both over, resting his body on top of Kurt's. He immediately goes in for a kiss, groaning as Kurt's mouth opens easily for him.

"Do you still have our marriage binder?" Kurt asks, the question panted between kisses. "We should update it when we get home."

"Yes, god, I love you so much," Blaine says. "And one day I'm going to marry the hell out you."

"I love you, too. I also love kissing you, but I think we're starting to pass the amount of acceptable time to be gone."

Blaine whines into Kurt's mouth, kissing him one more time before sitting up. "Your dad's letting me sleep in here tonight, right?"

"We live together and share a bed, Blaine. I think the days of him protecting my virtue from you have long passed."

"Good, because I plan on kissing you a lot more and then returning to my goal of being nothing but your little spoon."

"I feel compelled to bring up the practicality issue again. This time reminding you that getting married while spooning might be difficult," Kurt teases. He sits up, gently pushing Blaine off the bed until they're both standing. Their clothes are mostly in order, and Blaine doubts he looks much worse than he did before coming upstairs. He's still plane gross, but at least now he doesn't feel like he may drop at any given moment.

"We can break spooning formation only for our wedding," Blaine says, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"We'll see," Kurt says, smoothing out his clothes and looking up at Blaine to flutter his eyelashes. "Escort me downstairs, please, sir?" 

"Of course." Blaine offers his arm, waiting only a moment for Kurt to take it. The music gets louder with every step they take downstairs, and the guests are still busy moving around the living room. But this time Blaine feels slightly more up to the task of hopefully being charming for Kurt's family's friends.

They're barely two steps back into the party when Burt and Carole walk over. Burt has his eyebrows raised and Carole looks like she's biting back a smile.

"I'm not making a fuss about where he sleeps, kid. You two could've waited until the party was over."

" _Dad_ , we were behaving. Blaine just had to lie down for a few minutes. This is past his bedtime for an airport day."

"I'm not a good traveler," Blaine says. Burt seems like he doesn't quite believe them, but Blaine maybe still looks more exhausted than he thought, because it doesn't take long for Burt to roll his eyes and throw his hands up.

"All right. Jeez, Kurt don't look at me like that. Carole's been looking for you for half an hour now. It wasn't exactly a leap."

Blaine can feel his cheeks heat up, and when he looks over Kurt has his eyes down and is biting his lip. Apparently even living together in their own apartment doesn't stop it from being embarrassing when Burt Hummel catches them out. Even mistakenly.

"Burt, stop," Carole says, finally letting out the laugh it looked like she'd been holding back. "We're sure you're both tired. I still can't believe you flew out here just for our wedding anniversary. Three years isn't that big a deal."

"Hey! Three years of putting up with me is a really big deal. I'm amazed you've made it this far."

"If I can suffer through twenty years, then I'd be disappointed if Carole couldn't even manage three," Kurt teases. Blaine snorts, dropping his head against Kurt's shoulder. He brushes a quick kiss there, knowing Kurt can't feel it through the layers of his sweater, but it makes Blaine happy to do it anyway.

"Watch it, Kurt," Burt says, but Blaine can hear the laughter in his voice.

"Well, I don't want to speak for Carole, but I met Kurt just over three years ago, and I can't wait for the next three."

Kurt turns to look at him with a soft smile on his face. They hold each other's gaze for a moment, and Blaine thinks about the conversation they just had upstairs, feeling light with the certainty that the next three years will come, and the three after that, and then after that, and again and again.

They only break eye contact when Carole speaks. "Our burden is to happily suffer through years with Hummel men," she says, looking at Burt with an exaggerated sigh before turning back to Kurt. "I was looking for you for reasons other than your father teasing you. Laura from my work has been dying to meet that step-son I talk about all the time."

"Oh, of course! Is this the one who's nice but makes terrible baked goods or the one with the addiction to reality television?"

"Reality TV," Carole answers.

"Then we'll have much to talk about." Kurt leans over, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Be right back." Then he points to his dad. "Play nice."

"When am I not nice to Blaine?"

"Two minutes ago."

Burt gives his son a pointed look. "Go meet Carole's co-workers, Kurt."

Blaine laughs, watching Kurt walk away with a still too soft smile on his face. He turns back to Burt when he feels a hand clap on his shoulder. "I'm glad you kids are here early. It's a nice surprise."

"Kurt really wanted to do something extra after everything that happened this year."

"Kurt's always looking for an excuse to do something extra," Burt says, laughing and then shaking his head. He looks back at Blaine and pauses for a moment before speaking again. "Between you and me, Anderson? I have to say I spent the entirety of dinner earlier thinking you finally decided to go through with it and propose to my kid."

Blaine tries to laugh but it comes out sounding more like a choke. "I wasn't—what?"

"I don't know. You kept getting up and checking your phone. Thought for sure Kurt's cheesecake was coming back with a ring in the whipped cream."

"No. I—no," Blaine says, finally laughing. "Kurt hates food proposals. He thinks they're tacky and a choking hazard. It was Finn texting me. A lot. Kurt left him a list of very specific instructions about the decorations, and Finn lost the list. I think he was afraid to get yelled at so he just kept asking me instead."

Burt snorts. "That figures."

Blaine looks over his shoulder, gaze sweeping the room until it lands on Kurt. "I might do it though. Soon. Or relatively soon, I don't know. Kurt and I are talking about it again."

"That's a step up from last time." There's a small, teasing smile on Burt's lips, and Blaine can't help but huff out a quick laugh because yeah, this is better than last time.

"You wouldn't mind, this time around?"

"Would it stop you if I did?" Burt asks.

"I—well, no," Blaine admits. "But I know if Kurt said yes—" when he says yes, Blaine reminds himself "—that he'd want to celebrate with you."

Burt eyes him for a moment. "Just think about it first, know what you're doing, and make sure you're both happy."

"Yes, sir."

"All right, good. Now come on, I'll take you to meet some family friends who've known Kurt since he was really little. You can wring embarrassing stories out of them. He'll love me for that."

"Sounds good," Blaine says, laughing.

He stops for a second though, before really following Burt, and looks over his shoulder one more time. This time Kurt is looking back. A wide smile breaks out on his face, and he can't help but lift his hand to blow a kiss across the room. Kurt doesn't miss a beat, catching it with an exaggerated look of surprise and dropping the kiss right to his lips.

He winks at Blaine before turning back to Carole and her co-workers, and Blaine feels so warm and light that he's amazed he isn't floating. His hand slides down his side, stopping to toy with the edge of his right pants pocket, the place where he once carried Kurt's ring with him for a full week before finally deciding _not now_ and desperately hoping for _not yet._

He'll get the ring from his parents' tomorrow (and the marriage binder). He knows that they still need to talk, seriously talk about it in ways other than giddy and giggling and dreaming up plans that are too extravagant to be reality. But Blaine knows they will, that it won't be if but when, and he tugs on his empty pocket once more. This time knowing _soon._


End file.
